


Four Stars in the Dark

by XxRazorgirlxX



Category: Big Four, Brave (2012), Hogwarts Au - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Big Four - Freeform, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxRazorgirlxX/pseuds/XxRazorgirlxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year One:Hogwarts has a new motto "Every House For itself." But four students, four rejects , from diffrent houses will find comfort and friendship in eachother.Together they will go agaisnt the odds and find stregth in eachother. But will that be enough to deal with the hatred that has befallen Hogwarts? And who are those that call themselves "The Elite"?</p>
<p>"People are always going to hate you,you can never please them, so let them hate you for what you really are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letters

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Big Four story! Please leave comments and kudos ! Thank you

CHAPTER ONE.

Berk. The frozen hell. For years the brave wizards and witches of Berk have been trained and schooled at the Durmstrang Institute, where not only were they taught to be great wizards and witches but to be fierce warriors as well. When the letters of acceptance arrived from Durmstrang everyone was so excited, for a new generation of wizards and witches were going to grace the small island. Everyone was happy, everyone but Stoick "The Vast" Haddock, the chief.

Stoick was the perfect description of a warrior. Strong, brave and very well respected among his people. However, when he saw the letter with the Hogwarts seal on it he felt his heart sink. He knew his son was never going to study at Durmstrang like he did when he was young. Stoick could only sigh.

"Looking at it isn't going to change anything Stoick. The boy is going to go to that school whatever you like it or not." Said Gobber as he placed a firm hand on Stoick's shoulder.

"I know Gobber. It's just ….Hiccup has never really fitted in. I mean he always has his heads in the clouds, doodling in his notebook and not to mention the way he looks, I mean the boy is bearably 100 pounds and he is very short for his age—."

"OK, I get the lad doesn't look like the other kids his age do, but he is a nice kid, Stoick."

"I know he is Gobber, it's just .." Stoick took a deep sigh and turned to right hand man. "Hiccup has always been "different." Going to Hogwarts is will just be another thing that will set him apart from the other kids. Him going to Durmstrang was my last hope so he could become…normal."

The fire crackled in the hearth. Gobber watched silently as Stoick cradled his head in his large hands. He knew that the relationship between Stoick and Hiccup was …rocky to say the least. Father and son never seemed to meet eye to eye on anything. But Gobber had watched Hiccup grow up and although the boy wasn't like the other kids on the island, he wasn't strong or fierce but he had some more to give to the world, he was something special.

He sat down next to Stoick.

"You can't go against her wishes, Stoick."

"I know, Gobber."

"Hey, who knows maybe he'll get sorted into Gryffindor like she was."

"I can only hope so, you should have seen her talk about Gryffindor, her eyes would light up. She used to talk with such passion about her Quidditch games, her roommates, who were as brave as us and the moment she was sorted into Gryffindor. She was so proud to be sorted in the house of "the" Harry Potter." Said Stoick with a twinkle in his eyes.

"She would be so proud if Hiccup was a Gryffindor too."

As both men left the wooden house neither of them notice the small chestnut haired boy sitting quietly on the top steps of the stairs.

* * *

In the kingdom far far away, there was a very strong minded Queen, a very thick headed Princess and a very confused King.

"Mum, ye can't forced me to go! I'm going to go to Hogwarts!"

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady, you are a princess and you are going to go to Beauxbatons! Fergus tell her!"

The Royal family had just sat themselves down for dinner. The King, Fergus had already helped himself to almost everything that was on the table. But just when he was about to put a piece of steak into his mouth, he was met with the chilling stare of his beloved wife, Queen Elinor.

"Well I don't know what to tell her, I went to Durmstrang." He said as he put both his hands up in surrender. The King knew better than to get in between his wife and daughter's fights.

"Fergus, she is a princess. She has to go to Beauxbatons."

"Ye just want me to go there because ye went there!"

"It's tradition."

"It's a stupid tradition."

"Fergus!"

"Dad!"

"Tell her something!" screamed mother and daughter in unison.

Oh, how Fergus dreaded times like this. Torn between the two most important people in his life. Elinor, his beloved wife and Queen. So regal and so elegant. She was the true backbone of the kingdom and without her, who knows what might happen. But what he truly loved about her was her stubbornness which for good or bad had also been passed on to his daughter, Merida, the Princess.

His wee princess has been growing up so fast. Already eleven years old and ready to be shipped off to a wizarding school.

"Dad, please tell her that I'm not going to some prissy French school." said Merida.

"Merida, Beauxbatons is a marvelous schoo—"

"But I want to go to Hogwarts! Please mum, I beg you" said the red-haired princess.

Elinor could see that tears were starting to gather up in her daughters aquamarine eyes. Merida was always a stubborn child, always outside, riding on her horse in the forest , climbing trees and shooting arrows. Basically doing everything a princess shouldn't do.

Elinor sighed."I just want what's best for you."

"Then let me go to Hogwarts. For once let me be me, not a princess and not…you."

Elinor gasped and turned to her husband.

"Fergus, don't you have anything to say?" asked the Queen.

Fergus stood up at his full height and looked down at his wife and daughter.

"I think Merida should go to Hogwarts."

"Yes!"

"Fergus!"

"Let the lass go Elinor." Said the King.

"But she is a princess." Said Elinor clearly shocked by her husband decision.

"Princess or not, you knowing how to fight in essential and both of us know that Beauxbatons is too fancy to teach proper dueling. Merida, you better start writing that reply."

The red haired princess got up and gave her father a big hug,

"Thanks dad! Thank you!" said Merida as she gave the king a kiss on the cheek and ran off to her bedroom to write her reply.

As the princess closed her door the king felt a cold, murderous aura in the dining room, an aura that could only come from his beloved wife.

"Now hang before you—"

"Why do you always take her side? You are too soft on her!"

"Well someone had to Elinor."

The Queen just scoffed and got up from the table. As she was leaving she turned around to her husband.

"I just don't want her to go through what I did. No matter what Fergus, she is not like them." And with that said the Queen walked out of the dining room.

* * *

The kingdom of Corona was a grand kingdom. The citizens were happy, peaceful and the kingdom was filled with riches. The lands of the kingdom were fertile and the mines seemed to have a never ending supply of gold hidden deep within it. The Kingdom was a place where wizards and muggles coexisted in peace. The fertile land was able to grow rare and exotic ingredients that were used for potions and the mines gave gold which made them the main interest of the goblins of the Gringotts Wizarding bank.

However, that all change during the first wizarding war. For years, the rulers of this magical kingdom were muggles, never had there been born a magical child in the royal line of Corona, which angered the Death Eaters, who believed that the magical kind should be ruled by magical folk. The kingdom had been almost completely destroyed by the Death Eaters, the crops were all burned down and the mines had almost been completely emptied.

Those were dark times but the Kingdom of Corona was able to somewhat recover, however the citizen of Corona started to show prejudice against those with magic. They hatred for the magical became so deeply rotten in them that they demanded of the king and Queen to banish from the kingdom all those with magical abilities. The royal couple didn't know what to do, the cry and anger of the people was too loud to ignore so they reluctantly banished all the magical folks from the kingdom.

Years later the King and Queen had a beautiful baby girl, however the child was ill and weak. The King was desperate to find a cure for his little girl. He left the kingdom to find a cure, which he did, a magical flower that grows in the depth of the aged forest. He rushed to the kingdom with heist, hoping that it wasn't too late to heal his daughter.

The child was healed and the kingdom rejoiced. Finally things in the kingdom were starting to turn around. However, that all changed when the princess, Rapunzel, did her first accidental magic at the tender age of 3. The king and Queen were in despair, how could they raise Rapunzel? They didn't know anything about magic and their kingdom hated magic with a fiery passion.

Then, out of the blue a witch that called herself "Mother Gothel" offered to help the royal couple.

"The magical flower you gave her when she was a baby, gave her these magical abitiles."she said. "She is very powerful and very dangerous. She won't be able to control these magical abilities but don't worry, I'll take her under my wing. I'll teach how to control her magic but she will have to live with me and you can never see her again, for her magic is too strong and could destroy the whole kingdom." The King and Queen were worried at first, even though they loved their daughter very much they knew that it would be better for her to train under a real witch.

For eight years Rapunzel was locked up in a high tower deep within the forest, training and studying endless under the protection of Gothel. The older women was very overprotective to the young girl, she never let Rapunzel leave that tower, no matter how much the young girl pleaded.

But once a year, on Rapunzel's birthday, the night sky would fill with beautiful lanterns, she couldn't but feel that those lanterns were meant for her."Mother, why can't I leave the tower?" asked Rapunzel as Gothel brushed her hair.

"Because the world is filled with dangers, my sweet flower." She said calmly.

"What kind of dangers- ouch!"

"Stay still my little flower." Said Gothel as she continued to bush Rapunzel's beautiful golden hair. "Dark wizards, horrible dragons, dementors and other things I can't even mention! But don't worry Rapunzel, I'll always be here."

Rapunzel thought that she would spend her whole life in the tower with Mother Gothel, studying about magic but never seeing any of it. But that all changed for the young princess on her eleventh birthday, when a strange man wearing an all black robe appeared out of thin air in her room.

"Hello?" The strange man asked. "Is there anyone here?"

Rapunzel held her breath and tried not to scream as she hides under her bed.

_"I'm scared! Why did Mother leave me? Who is man? Is he a dementor? A dark wizard? His going to—."_

"Hello there."

Rapunzel let out a loud scream as a wave of fear overpowered her. Her scream caused the bed fly off and the unknown man to soar across the room.

Rapunzel grabbed the heaviest book she could find and held it up in front of her face for protection.

"Amazing." Said the man.

Rapunzel peak out of the top of the book and saw a man, who she was expecting to be mad, smiling.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He said politely. "My name is Neville Longbottom."

At the mention of his name Rapunzel drop the book. " You mean THE Neville Longbottom?" She asked in amazement.

The man just nodded slightly as the young girl approached him meekly.

"By the looks of it I guess you already know you're a witch." He said as he looked at hundreds upon hundreds of books that graced the tower's shelves. The books contained everything about spells, potions and the wizarding world.

Rapunzel only replied with a nod, too star-struck to say anything.

"Then I guess you know what this is." He pulled out on his pocket a letter with a red wax seal on it and gave it to her.

She started running towards Neville, long hair dragging behind her and her bare feet touching the cold marble floor. She stopped in front of him; he was a lot taller than she thought.

The older man bend down to reach her eye level.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Rapunzel?" said the old man with a soft smile. His hair was the color of salt and pepper and he face was covered with a few well defined wrinkles. Even though his body was well built and lean like a man half his age, his eyes were dull and heavy, the eyes of someone who had seen many deaths and fights.

"Is the Hogwarts library as big as the pictures show it to be ?"

Neville just smiled.

However Mother Gothel was not happy with Rapunzel decision to go to a wizardry school.

"I can't believe you would decide something so serious without talking to me first!" said Gothel as she paced around hers and Rapunzel's tower.

"Why would you want to go anyway? You already know more magic than anyone in that all dammed school could ever teach you." Asked Gothel.

Rapunzel just looked at the ground whilst fiddling with her long blond hair.

"I just thought-" She said meekly.

"Exactly you thought, you let a strange man in here, and just decided to go to a school far away without even talking over with your mother! Rapunzel, I need you here with me." Said Gothel as she ran her fingers though Rapunzel's long blond hair.

"I'm very sorry, Mother." Said Rapunzel.

Gothel looked down at her daughter and let out a long sigh. _“They are not just going to let this slide, they are going to keep send Longbottom here until she goes to that damn school. I can't allow him to find me but I can't be too far away from her hair.”_ She thought.

"Fine, you can go to that wreck of a school. I'll rent a house in Hogsmeade. You'll come for your weekly lessons every weekend; you are not allowed to go anywhere else beside the castle."

"Understood, Mother." Said Rapunzel.

"Good, my precious little flower."

* * *

On a dark cold winter night, when the moon was full, the only thing that could be heard was the small cry of an infant.

High up in the snowy mountains, where nothing grew and there was always a thick blanket of snow covering everything, lived some strange people.

"Sandy, I'm telling you are hearing things, I didn't—. Is that a baby?" He asked.

And sure enough, there in front of the door was a small basket and inside of it laid a small infant. The baby was probably only 3 weeks old, with brown hair. Its small little body was wrapped up in a blue blanket, leaving only its head exposed to the harsh weather.

"My word! Sandy, tell the yetis to start a fire and find some warm blankets!"

North brought the basket into his home, the small infant was still crying as loud as his little lungs could allow him. Sandy approached North with a bunch of warm blankets North took them and started to wrap up the infant in the warm layers.

"Phil, is the fire ready? Come on, it's miracle that the child is alive, we must keep it warm." Said North as he carried the baby closer to the fire.

Unknowing to North and the yetis , a letter fell out of the baby's basket. Sandy picked up the letter.

_Please take care of our son. He shouldn't have to suffer for our mistakes._

_Please keep him safe, his name is Jack Frost and he's destined for great things._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-ELEVEN YEARS LATER =-=-=-=-=-=

Jack Frost, or the "Snow Demon" as he was known around North's "workshop" which was more like a castle, was currently on the top said place enjoying the cold air hitting his face. He loved feeling of lying in the snow, touching his bare feet, and the chilly winds nipping at his nose. He just loved the snow and everything it brought with it, which was a good thing cause if he didn't he probably couldn't live in the North Pole.

He raised his wand in the air and said "Ventus". And right then a huge burst of cold wind came out of nowhere and tossed the boy high up into the air. But Jack didn't fear it because he knew how to handle his wind spells. The amber eyed boy enjoyed the feeling of falling, it was the closest he could get to actually flying, into the big blue sky. He felt weightless and free. He was so high up that North's workshop looked a toy that a toddler had lost in the snow. Jack kept falling down but as soon as he could see clear the roof of North's workshop he yelled " Ventus!" and his fall was stopped up a cushion of air.

"Jack!"

The boy turned around and was greeted by the sight of a huge man with a long white beard.

"Oh, hey North." Jack said as he tried to hide his wand from the older man.

"Get inside before you catch a cold."

Jack and North enter the workshop and when they did they were immediately greeted by the smell of warm gingerbread cookies - *CRASH* - and the sound of toys breaking.

"How many times do I have to say it? Don't let the elves near the fragile toys!" yelled North to the yetis.

No matter how many times Jack entered the huge workshop he could never stop this feeling a amazement his felt. The "shop" was absolutely breath-taking.

Upon it's tall walls there were millions upon millions of work benches for the yetis, each one more beautifully crafted than the last. Toys flying back and forth and in the middle of it all was a huge globe with a million of golden lights gracing its surface.

As Jack continued to walk around the shop to get to his room, he bumped into something –or rather someone- small and …grainy?

"Woah! Oh, Sandy! I-um-didn't see you there. Sooo what's up?" asked Jack, his face practically screaming "guilty".

Even though the short, yellow man was mute he could communicant by creating sand images. Beautiful images. Sandy wielded his sand like a artist wielded his brush, creating images of art. Jack was one of the few people who could understand those images with ease.

" _Will you stop trying to kill yourself? And put on some shoes."_

"Aww, come on Sandy, you know I'm not a shoes person. Bare footed is the way to go." said Jack with an impish smile.

_"So I'm guessing you're excited for your first magic lesson?"_

"You know it Sandy."

"First? The boy has been making icicles out of thin air ever since he was eight! I'm telling you it's a miracle that the ministry hasn't done anything about it."

A thick Australian accent reached Sandy and Jacks ears. And sure enough a huge pooka came bouncing through the huge door of the workshop.

"Bunny! You're here early, what happen? Did you miss us or just me?" said Jack.

"Can it you little anklebiter." Before either of them could think of a comeback.

"Jack!" North scream echoed inside the giant workshop.

"Ok mate, what did you do now?" asked Bunny.

Jack just gave the large Pooka a confused look. "You know Cottontail, for once I have no idea." Said Jack.

North came rushing towards the trio, clearly in distress as he was knocking over everything in his path.

"An owl just delivered this letter for you, Jack. It's from Hogwarts." Said North as he tried to catch his breath.

Jack slowly took the letter out of the Russian man's hands. "Wait, did you say an owl?" He asked, but North just shrugged it off and continued to urge the boy to read the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZADRY

_Headmistress: Maryvonne Miroir_

_Dear Mr. Frost,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await you owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Deputy Headmaster._

Jack just continued to look awestruck at the letter while the whole workshop seemed to fall into completely silence. He was going to Hogwarts?

"How did this happen? I thought I was going to learn magic from you two?" Jack gestured the letter towards North and Sunny, who both had an equally confused look on the faces.

"Hogwarts usually sends letters to kids whose name had been written down at birth by their parents." Said Bunny.

Jacks eyes widened. "Don you guys think that my parents could have—."

"It could be possibility. Sandy, what do you think about situation?" Sandy just shook his head.

"Hogwarts." Jack, like every other kid in the wizardly world had heard the magnificent stories about the magical school that taught Harry Potter. The hundreds upon hundreds of secret passages and rooms, the founded houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The castle had been almost been completely destroyed during the second wizarding war but since then the castle had been rebuild to its former glory.

"I wanna go to Hogwarts."

"What?! Jack please, think this though."Said North.

"Oi, don't do anything rash there mate. Think about your... limitations."

But Jack paid no attention to them; instead he turned his attention to the small silent yellow man.

"What do you think Sandy?"

"Bunnymund is right Jack, you are going to be at a great disadvantage compared to the others students."

"I know Sandy but this might be the only chance to learn more about my parents." Said the brown haired boy.

Sandy nodded. _"I think he should go to Hogwarts."_

"Well if Sandy agrees then I guess it is ok, back to work now."

"Wait if he's going to go a school then I say send the little anklebiter to Durmstrang. I'll bet they could straighten him up." Said Bunny as he shot a glare at Jack,

"Aww c'mon Bunny, I know that you can't live without me, but I'm going to Hogwarts no matter how much you cry." Said Jack with a smirk.

"Go leave! Now! And promise not to write!"

The two continued their little fight completely ignoring the two other men in the background.

"Sandy, are you sure this is good idea?"

_"To be completely honest North, I'm not sure."_

 


	2. King's Cross Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness !!! Plz enjoy !!!

CHAPTER TWO.

 

King's Cross Station

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Hiccup stumble trying to carry his heavy suitcase through the narrow hallways of the train. "I'm his only son and I'm going to a boarding school on the other side of the earth and yet he stays back to help Bucket and Mulch with their 'friendship problems.' Honestly, does he think I'm stupid?"

 

Gobber couldn't even come with him. It was his duty as the right hand man on the chief to see off all the kids that were going to study at Durmstrang.

 

Hiccup couldn't really say that he wasn't happy to finally get rid of the kids. They had done nothing but pick on him every since they could crawl, Snotlout was the worst. Cousin or not the boy had made it his life cause to bully Hiccup every day.

 

The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut , were too busy hitting each other to care about him and Fishlegs always had his nose in a book (also the boy was kind of an egghead).

 

Astrid was also going to Durmstrang. She'll be amazing. The elders would always brag how she was the first child to do accidently magic. And powerful magic too, she levitated her mother and father when she was only 6. Oh, how Hiccup wish to see her again.

 

The small brunette boy was finally able to open the slide door of an empty carriage.

 

"Finally!" He said as closed the door behind him. "Well I guess I can't blame him for not coming. Probably couldn't stand the thought of his son going to a 'not manly enough' school."

 

He sat down next to the window and took out his sketch book. The book was filled with notes taken out of Hogwarts, A History but also had his most precious drawings.

 

Slowly the carriage started to fill up, none of the other kids seemed to even notice Hiccup but he didn't mind he was use to it. He flipped his sketchbook to an empty paged and started to sketch the outline of a lion's head.

 

_"I'll make you proud dad."_

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Rapunzel was so excited; it was her first time being around so many people. The station was beautiful filled with wizard and witches of all ages, each and every one of them with a smile on their face-

 

"Uh this place is disgusting."

 

 _"Well almost everyone_." Though Rapunzel as she watched her mother make her way through a hoard of men, women and children.

 

"This is why I hate public transportation. Honestly Rapunzel, we could have taken a carriage to Hogwarts. Why did you insist on traveling with that…thing?"

 

"But mother! It's the famous Hogwarts Express! Wow it's even more beautiful in real life."

 

Ever since Harry Potter "the boy who lived" defeated the Dark Lord, his adventures had been written down on paper by Rita Skeeter. There were seven books, each one about a different year that Harry Potter spends trying defeat Voldemort. The series was called "The Hero who lived."The books were not only a big hit amongst adults but children too and Rapunzel of course was no exception . She loved to get lost in the amazing life of Harry Potter. The young girl had read all the books that contained tales of the current head of the Auror office. Her favorite book was the fourth one, "The hero who lived and the Triwizard Tournament." Where Harry went against the rules and entered the tournament so he could win prize money to save his poor friend's, Ron Weasley, family from starvation and to win the heart of Hermione Granger. It was all so…. magical.

 

But the thing that she loved the most was the Hogwarts Express. To her, the crimson train was more than just a means of transportation; it was a symbol of freedom. This train would take her to a world where there were people just like her, magical.

 

"Rapunzel! Hurry up!"

 

"Coming mother."

 

They found and empty carriage in the front of the train.

 

"Wow, I didn't know the Hogwarts express was such luxury carriages." Said Rapunzel as she ran her fingers thought the silk window curtains.

 

"Oh Rapunzel don't be ridiculous. These are the V.I.P Carriages."

"What? But why are we here, we are not supposed to be here, are we?" asked Rapunzel.

 

"Oh relax Rapunzel I simply pursued the contactor to let us sit her." Said Gothel as she took her wand out of her bag. "Beside Rapunzel you know how I hate sharing close spaces, this way we can be sure that no one will disturbed us."

 

"That's really nice Mother Gothel but I just thought that I should be more sociable. You know make some friends." Said Rapunzel.

 

Ever since she was little, the little girl had been locked up in that tower with only Gothel to talk to. Although she was very thankful for the knowledge she had gain thanks to the black haired witch, for a reason she didn't know, Gothel had never let her leave the tower. So needless to say the little girl didn't have a lot of friends, actually she had none. But she was hoping to change that.

 

"Friends? Oh child, who would want to be friends with you? I mean you are clumsy, you have the social skills of a rock, you have the magical abilities of a squib and not to mention you are getting kind of chubby. I'm just kidding my little flower.. you really need to lighten up."Said Gothel with a wide smile as she pulled out a brush. "Now come here, my little flower."

 

Rapunzel awkwardly walked over to her side and let the older witch slowly brush her long blond hair.

 

"Sing for me, my little flower."

 

"Yes Mother."

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

"Now make sure you have everything with you, your quills, your books and your wand. If you realize you have forgotten something then just write to us and we'll have the royal hawk send them—"

 

"No mum, don't do that!" Said Merida. "I don't want people to know that I'm a princess!"

 

Elinor just gave her daughter a confused look. "Why not?" asked the Queen.

 

"Leave the lass alone, Elinor." Said the King. "She is not a wee baby anymore."

 

"You are right, Fergus. Our little girl is not so little anymore." Said Elinor as tears started to gather up in the corner of her eyes.

 

"Aw mum don't, stop that!" Merida tried to herself in her huge mane of red hair.

 

"Oh fine. Just remember to write to us every week, don't get into trouble and focus on your studies and at least try to get along with your teachers and don't forget to-."

 

"Wow easy Elinor." A huge hand was placed on the Queen's shoulder . "The lass is going to school not to war." Said the King.

 

Elinor let out a sigh at look into her daughter beautiful aquamarine eyes.

 

"Please stay safe." She said as she ran her fingers through her daughter's fiery red locks.

 

"I will." Said Merida as she picked up her luggage and ran towards the big crimson train.

 

"Don't worry Elinor, she'll do great." Said the King. "She is, after all, our daughter."

 

The Queen gave her husband a soft smile as she watched her daughter's fiery red hair get lost in the large crowd.

 

"Finally, free at last!" said Merida as she dragged her luggage into an empty carriage.

 

 _"I can't believe I'm actually going to Hogwarts."_ She thought as she sat down next to the window.

 

_"No more frilly dresses, no more fancy dinner parties of waking up and having my mum attack my hair and most important , no more being called a princ-."_

 

"Princess!"

 

"Huh?" said Merida as she was snapped out of her thoughts. When she turned around she was met by the sight of a very tall and thin man with a black walrus like mustache.

 

"Terribly sorry Princess Merida but there seems to be some sort of mistake. You are not supposed to be here, your Majesty."

 

Before she got a chance to respond the odd man grabbed her bags and ran out of the carriage.

 

"Hey! Where do ye think ye goin' with my stuff? Get back here." She yelled as she started to run after the weird walrus man, completely ignoring the weird stare she got from the other kids.

 

The walrus man seemed to be able to phase though the giant crowd while Merida tried to push and squeeze her way through the horde of kids.

 

Finally the walrus man stopped in front of a wooden slide door.

 

"Here we are." He said as he opened the door.

 

"Where is *huff* here?"asked Merida trying to catch her breath.

 

"Why, it's the V.I.W carriages." He said.

 

Inside the carriage was decorated with expensive fabrics and was clearly more spacious than the other carriages. It even had its own bathroom!

 

"If you need anything else Princess, just ring the bell and there will be someone here to services you." He said.

 

"Wait! What's going on? Since when the Hogwarts has a V.I.W section?" asked Merida.

 

"Why ever since the re-constriction of Hogwarts. You see your Highness ever since Harry Potter's victory many more children wanted to go and study at the magical castle of Hogwarts, including many children of royal families. Which is why new accommodations were in order." He said in one breath.

 

"….Great…" said Merida.

 

 _"Baws!"_ She thought. " _So much for not being called a princess."_

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

_"Wake up Jack you're going to be late!"_

 

How would this boy be able to wake up on his own everyday to get his classes if he can't even wake up to catch the train!

 

The small man tried to shake the brute to wake up but the only response he got was a mumbled "five more minutes."

 

Sandy just threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

 

"Jack, wake up! The train leaves in 30 minutes!" yelled North as he burst through the door wearing his red and white striped pajamas. Behind was Tooth with her barrage of fairies, who where flying frantically around the room.

 

"What? Huh? 30 minutes." Said Jack, falling off his bed. "Why didn't you wake me up Sandy?"

 

The small man just gave the boy a deadly glare and blew golden sand out of his ears in frustration.

 

"Jack! Jack! Why are you still here? The train leaves in, like, 30 minutes!" screamed Tooth as she flew around the room.

 

"Let's not panic ! Tooth get the boy's laugge."

 

"Right! On it!"

 

"Sandy try and find a snowball the will take us straight to the train station!"

 

The little man nodded and floated away to find the protkey.

 

"And Jack you-."

 

The white haired man stopped talking as he was greeted by the sight of an eleven year old boy who seemed to be wrestling with his pants.

 

"….keep doing …..that." he said .

 

Jack was currently trying to put on his shirt whilst eating a piece of toast that the yetis gave him.

 

North let out a long sigh. "See? This is vat happens when you spend an entire night playing in snow."

 

"What can I say? I love snow."Jack gave the older man an impish grin.

 

"Hey! What's with all the noise? Can't you let a bunny sleep, mate?" said Bunny as hoped into the room.

 

"No time for explanation. Sandy did you find snowball?" he asked.

 

" _Nope.The yetis haven't seen it either."_ Answered Sandy.

 

"So what do we do know?" Jack was ready to leave with his laugge in hand and mouth stuffed with burnt toast.

 

"He can't be late. Someone has to take him there." Said tooth as she tried to brush Jack's unruling bed hair.

 

"Vat?"

 

"No way mate."

 

_"Out of the question."_

 

"C'mon guys someone has to take him." She said

 

"Tooth you know we can't show our mugs in public. We lost that right the moment we decided to become guardians. The Ministry will hunt us down and can you imagine the faces on those muggles when their kids start yelling that they saw the Tooth fairy or Santa Claus just walking around?" asked Bunnymund.

 

"Who said anything about walking around?" The multicolor fairy said with a smirk on her face.

 

"Oh, I know that face. You got a plan, don't you?"asked Jack.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Even though King Cross station was host to one of the most magical train, the Hogwarts Express, it was still a public train station, with public trains which mean public bathrooms. The public bathroom were always dirty and filthy with the most foul of smells lurking in every stall and this was the place with he had to spawn one of his holes so Jack could get on his train.

 

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this! You own me big time, you little ankle biter."

 

"Hey save your whining for Tooth, it was her idea." Said Jack as he tried to pull himself (and his laugge) out of the rabbit hole.

 

"I'm out! Bye!"

 

"Wait!"

 

Jack felt something blunt hit him on the back of his head.

 

"Ouch!" Jack turned around.

 

"Shoes, mate, shoes!"

 

"What?" Jack said as he looked down at his bare feet. "Oh yeah."

 

"Don't do anything stupid!"

 

"You know I will!" Jack replied.

 

Bunny hid behind the men's bathroom door as he watched the brunette boy board the scarlet train.

 

_"Give them hell kid."_


	3. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late!!!!! Thank you to my wonderful beta blacknblue-impalardis!!!!!

 CHAPTER THREE.

 

"Everyone off the train! First years please gather around here. Quickly please." Said Neville as he tried to gather up all the first years.

 

"I'm Neville Longbottom-."

 

At the moment half of the first years started clapping while the other half of the children just seemed to be overwhelmed with their surroundings.

 

"Yes, thank you very much." Said Neville awkwardly, no matter how many times the students would applause for his part in the war he still felt as nervous as his first year as a teacher.

 

"Please follow me and be careful it's really steep and narrow."

 

Once they turned around the bend Neville heard a very familiar noise.

 

"Wow!" said all the kids in unison.

 

When he was a student he never really understood why the school insisted on always bringing the first years though the black lake.

 

He remembered when was a first year, young, no older than his future students behind him, he was absolutely petrified of the idea of Hogwarts. He was surrounded by strangers, he was alone and it was cold and dark. He just wanted to leave and go back to his grandma. But once he saw the beautiful silhouette of the magical castle which was married with millions of beautiful lights that looked like stars in the black sky, Neville felt at peace, he felt... at home.

 

"Alright, now everyone get into the boats. No more than four in a boat.”

 

————•——————•—————•—————•—————•—————•—————•————

 

Rapunzel was so excited and really really scared. She was finally going to Hogwarts. She was alone but that wasn't really bad, was it? Mother told her that she could leave Hogwarts whenever she wanted to. But when she saw the beautiful castle standing across a black lake she thought, "Why would I ever want to leave?"

 

Neville knocked on the castle door which swung open at once.

 

"Follow me ." said Neville as he lead the crowd of children thought the moving stairs of the magic castle.

 

Awestruck that was the only word Hiccup could use to descried him this moment. The castle stairs seemed never ending, each one moving independently from the other.

 

The portraits greeted them with smiles and waves as they passed by.

 

"This is amazing." Said Hiccup clutching his sketchbook in his arms.

 

 _"I'm definitely going to get lost here."_ He thought.

 

He opened his sketchbook to the page where his had drawn a sketch of a roaring lion.

 

_"Gryffindor."_

 

They stop in front of a huge brass door. Neville turned around to face all the first years.

 

"Once we go through these doors you'll be sorted into one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.  " And with that Neville flicked his wand and the door burst open.

 

 _"This is amazing."_ Thought Merida as the first years enter the Great Hall. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky.

 

She allowed herself to sneak a quick peek at the surrounding tables. So what if she had to sit separately on the train? She'll still be able to blend in with the other kids. No one knew she was a princess and she liked it.

 

As they reached the front of the hall the first years saw an old patched, faded and beaten up hat. For a few seconds there was silence until the sound of seams ripping filled in hall.

 

_Aaa Fresh new heads I see_

 

_All in awed and shock_

 

_For a talking hat is what they see_

 

_But enough about me_

 

_Let's see where_

 

_Lies your destiny._

 

_Are you a Gryffindor?_

 

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

 

_Their daring and chivalry_

 

_Set those Gryffindors apart,_

 

_Or maybe you belong_

 

_In Hufflepuff_

 

_Where they are just and loyal_

 

_Those patient Hufflepuffs_

 

_Are true and unafraid of toil;_

 

_Or in Ravenclaw_

 

_Where wit beyond measure_

 

_Is consider a man's greatest treasure_

 

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 

_Where you'll make real friends_

 

_Those cunning folks will_

 

_Use any means to achieve their ends._

 

_Now slip me snug_

 

_About to your ears._

 

_I've never yet been wrong_

 

_So let me_

 

_Have a look inside your mind_

 

_And tell where_

 

_You belong._

 

Once the hat finished his song the whole hall burst in applause.

 

"Now once I call your name, please step up and I'll place the hat on you and you will be sorted into your house." Neville announced holding up a scroll.

 

"Kelly Adams."

 

A mousy brunette girl made her way under the hat. The hat touched her head for a few seconds.

 

"RAVENCLAW."

 

"Tiana Biaz."

 

A pale girl with blond hair pushed herself to the front of the crowd. She would have been very pretty if not for her horse like face.

 

"Yes. Hmm I see. GRYFFINDOR!"

 

The horse faced girl made her way towards the Gryffindor table, her face sporting a self righteous grin.

 

" Rapunzel Corona."

 

Once Rapunzel's name was called out the hall burst into hushed whispers.

 

_"wow did she lose a bet?"_

 

_"Has she ever heard of a hair cut?"_

 

She made her way timidly up to the hat. She sat on the stool, carrying some of her hair in her lap.

 

_"Aa what a nice mind."_

 

_"Thank you."_

 

_" Thank you my child, I haven't see a mind like yours in ages. Resourceful ,yes and not short of chivalry with a nice big dash of kindness. But there is something more, a thirst for knowledge."_

 

_"Well, I do love books."_

 

_"That's not all I see my dear."_

 

_"Huh? What do you—"_

 

"RAVENCLAW."

 

Rapunzel got off the stool and walked towards the Ravenclaw table, where her future classmates were applauding.

 

"Princess Merida Dumbroch."

 

Merida tried to walk up to the hat as calmly as she could.

 

 _"Why did he have to call out the "princess" part?"_ She thought.

 

Strutting towards the front out the crowd and sitting down, Merida let Professor Longbottom place the ratty hat on her head.

 

_"Hmm a princess I see."_

 

_"Don't call me that."_

 

_"This one has a nerve I see. Excellent, I know exactly where to put you."_

 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 

Before Professor Longbottom took off the hat off her head , the beaten up hat whispered in her ear. _"Be Brave."_

 

Merida gave no notice and walked over to her house's table.

 

"Harry Evergreen."

 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 

"Harriet Fang."

 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 

"Harold Fox."

 

"HUFFLEPUFF."

 

 _"I love how creative parents are with their kids names."_ Thought Jack as he tried to stifle his chuckle. After the second war many families wanted to name their children after the savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter. While in the beginning it was warm and endiring , now it seemed that everyone's name was Harry.

 

"Jack Frost."

 

Jack made his way to the front.

 

_"I already knew in what house I'm going to put you in , boy. But I'm curious your kind doesn't really come to Hogwarts."_

 

_"You said it, I saw some really ugly faces around here but don't worry, I'm here to pretty things up."_

 

_"Ha! Your jokes suggest that you are hiding something."_

 

_"If you already know that then why are you asking?"_

 

_"Oh I know my boy but do you? Anyhow your thirst to prove yourself is strong, I'm curious to see what will become of you."_

 

"SLYTHERIN!"

 

The house of the snake broke out in applause as its newest member made his way towards his fellow snakes.

 

"Sophia Greene."

 

"HUFFLEPUFF."

 

"Drake Grey."

 

"RAVENCLAW."

 

"Hiccup Haddock."

 

As soon as his name was called out the hall burst into a fit of silent giggles. Yeah, he knew his name was weird and ridiculous but it wasn't half as bad as some of the other names that were in Berk.

 

As he slowly made his way towards the hat he could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest and the stares of the entire great hall piercing him. As he sat down, he was 100% sure he was going to barf.

 

_"Hm…interesting ,very interesting. What a delicious combination."_

 

_"Hun…thanks?"_

 

_"I'm not talking about you boy. Although your mind is a puzzle, I sense a huge thirst to prove yourself-"_

 

_"I wanna be in Gryffindor."_

 

_"Hmm, is that really what you want boy?"_

 

_"I—I just want to make my Dad proud."_

 

_"I understand ."_

 

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

 

The house of the "others"! Hiccup couldn't believe it. He forced a smile on his face as he made his way towards the appalling table. Across him sat the other first year of Hufflepuff, Sophia Greene. The brunette girl gave him a small smile of understanding.

 

_"I'm sorry Dad."_

 

The rest of the storing ceremony just became a huge blur in Hiccup's mind. A couple of other names were called and sorted but all Hiccup could think of was the image of his father's face riddled with disappointment.

 

Before he knew the sorting ceremony had ended and the headmistress was talking.

 

Headmistress Miroir had amazing silver blond hair that was pulled into a tight bun and her eyes were deep forest green eyes. She looked like the kind of witch who used magic for beauty rather than fighting. She looked about 30 but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she was way older.

 

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said, her voice was cold and full of sharpness. "I hope we will have a great year without any mishaps. Now let the feast begin."

 

Food appeared on the tables and their rich aroma made the mouths of the students’ water.

 

 _"Well there is no point in feeling like a failure on an empty stomach."_ Thought Hiccup as he torn a juicy looking leg off the turkey.

 

————•——————•—————•—————•—————•—————•—————•————

 

"Great sorting ceremony, no one fainted, which is always a good thing." Said Neville as he put the sorting hot to its rightful place.

 

The hat didn't answer.

 

"What's wrong?" asked Neville.

 

The hat looked at Neville and let out a roaring laugh. "It's going to be a very inserting 7 years, Professor Longbottom."

 

Neville just gave the beat up hat a weird look and left the headmistress's office, mumbling something about "crazy hats" under his breath.

 


	4. Warm Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry !!!! I haven't updated in sooo long !!! But i have a good reason! I NEED A BETA!!! I have dsylexia and there is only so much proofreading can do. So if you want to be my beta please just leave a comment below.

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

 

 

Once the feast had ended and all the students had eaten until their stomachs were full with the delicious Hogwarts food the headmistress ,Miroir had insurrected the perfects to show the first years to their dorms.

Jack was currently following Felix Greengrass . The boy had jet black hair that was all slicked back and his height towered over all the other Slytherins, too bad the boy looked more troll than human.

When they reached the dungeons, Jack was puzzled when they stopped in front of a stone wall.

“Black Mamba.”

_“Wow a snake as a password. How original.”_ Thought Jack as he walked into the Slytherin dungeon.

“Wow!” Jack was amazed at his new temporary home. It was beautiful even thought it half of it was submerged under the lake. Its green murky water that shined through the glass gave the common room a beautiful majestic green glow. Most of the furniture was black or green, giving the whole room an ominous aura.

“The password changes every fortnight and the new password will be posted on notice board. Make sure you see it or else you’ll get locked out and trust me, no one will help you.” He said. The upper classmates laughed and the first years were confused.

“ In a moment professor Ivan Von Vasquez , the head of our house, will say something to your first years but before he comes I would like to have a word with the first years alone, everyone else can go to their room.”

The common room cleared out , leaving only the first years and Felix.

“You are all really lucky to be sorted into the noble house of Slytherin, although some might have been a little luckier than others.” Said the older boy as he gave Jack a dirty look. “Only those with the purest blood are sorted in the house of the snake. It has been this way since the years of the founders and it must remain that way.”

Felix voice was sharp and full of venom. He stared at each and every first year as if he was trying to turn them into mice.

“Don’t do anything that might ruin the great name of the Slytherin . You must always get the highest grades, don’t let those bloody Ravenclaws get the better of you. Always win in Quidditch games and never socialize with anyone other than your fellow housemate. You can only trust you fellow snakes , everyone less is just a low life worm that deserves to be crushed---“

“So this is what happens when mummy and daddy don’t hug you enough. I always wonder.” Said Jack causing a few grasp from the other first years.

“What did you say?” asked Felix harshly.

“No,no,no need to excuse yourself. It must be really tiring being a complete killjoy all the time.”

“What’s your name?” asked Felix pushing the others first years out of the way to get to Jack.

“Oh ok I’ll tell you , but promise me that you won’t use it so you can emphasized your threats.” Said Jack cheekily.  “It’s Jack Frost—“

“Listen here Frost. You—.”

“See you went and did it! Now we can’t be friends.” Said Jack with a smirk that angered the older Slytherin even more. He grabbed the younger boy by the collar of his uniform and hosted him up above his head with no effort.

“Listen here you little brat I’ll--.”

“That’s quite enough Mister Greengrass.” Said a deep voice from the shadows.

“I’m Ivan Von Vasquez , Head of Slytherin.”

Professor Vasquez was a tall man of medium built with mocha color skin and long jet black hair that was tied in a low ponytail. He had a black thin mustache and pointed goatee gave him a sinister look.

Even under his teaching robes Jack could see the expensive three piece suit that lay under it.

“For the next Seven years I will also be your potions professor.” He said he stared down the first years. “just because I’m the head of your house does not mean that you will get special treatment in my classes. If you are good you will get points if you behave badly you will lose points. Simple enough.” He said with a thick Romani accent.

“Soon you will see that Hogwarts is not the magical place you think it is. I suggest you stay close to your fellow housemates….not that you will have another choice.”  The last part the profession said in a low voice but Jack heard it loud and clear.

“What a warm welcome.” Said Jack sarcastically as he made his way to the first years rooms.

~~~~

* * *

 

“Quickly now!”

“Don’t fall behind.”

The entrain house of Ravenclaw was being lead by a pair of perfects. The Cusimano twins, Oliver and Olivia. Rapunzel couldn’t tell who the girl was and who the boy was. The twins seems to have an androgynous face , the only different between them was Olivia’s long hair but other than that the twins looked like mirror images of each other. Same sharp hawk like brown eyes with jet black hair.

The tight spiral staircase up to the common room seemed endless. Rapunzel tried desperately not to fall behind but it was proven very difficult as she was carrying her hair in her arms and the heels of her feet’s were stepping on the ends of her shoes.

Finally they stopped in front of in front of a door with a huge eagle knocker.

_“At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?”_ Asked the eagle.

“The stars.” answered the twins in unison.

The Ravenclaw common room was amazing. It was a wide circular room with a carpet that was blue like the midnight sky. The ceiling was a high dome what was enchanted to look like a starry night with a full moon and in the middle of this beautiful common room stood a very tall and thin woman. Her hair , which was the color of ash was tied in a tight bun. Her beak like nose and wrinkled face grace her a stern , cold and harsh appearance.

“I’m professor McKnight. Head of Ravencalaw and your charms professor for the next seven years. Let me get straight to the point. Knowledge is power and power is everything. For centuries only the brightest wizards and witches have had the privilege to be in the noble house of Ravenclaw, I plan to continue the tradition for the duration of my time as head of this house.” Said professor McKnight as she scanned through the first years like a volute eyeing its prey.

“Now before everyone goes up to the dormitories I would like for the first years to come front.” She said in her shrilled voice.

All the first years lined up in front of their upperclassmen.

“I’ll ask you all some riddles. Easy ones mind you; a real Ravenclaw will have no problem with answering them.” She said and Rapunzel could see the panic in her fellow first years eyes.

“You. What’s your name?” she asked a meek brown hair girl.

“Kelly Adams, ma-madam.” She said.

“ _You saw me where I never was and where I could not be. And yet within that very place my face you often see. What am I?”_ Asked professor McKnight.

“I’m –um—don’t ,i—mean I’m not sure.” Stuttered the poor girl who was trying desperately to find an answer.

_“ A reflection.”_ Whispered Rapunzel hoping Kelly could hear it.

“You!”

But no such luck.

“What your name ?”

“Rapunzel Corona , Professor.” Said Rapunzel trying not to have her voice tremble.

“So you think you are clever, do you?” she said in a bitter tone.

“Yes, i—mean no, - mean no more than anyone else—.”

“Silence.” the professor interrupted. “Do you know the answer?” She asked.

“A reflection , professor.” Said Rapunzel.

“Correct. Let’s try something more difficult. _What falls but never breaks and breaks but never falls ?”_

“Night and Day.”

“Correct.” She sneered _. “Snake coiled round and round, snake deep below the round , snake that’s never had a head, snake that binds but not with dread._ What--?”

“A rope.” Said Rapunzel.

_“What can you break but not f--.”_

“A promise!” Said Rapunzel. “ Umm- I mean, the answer is a promise, professor McKnight.” Said the blond girl trying to hide her glee.

She used to love riddles when she was a little girl. Her mother used to ask her riddles all night long and Rapunzel would –almost—get them all right. Her mother was so disappointed with her when she got them wrong.

“Well it seems that Miss Corona has more to offer than what meets the eye. Everyone go to your respective dormitories” She commanded.

* * *

 

Stairs, stairs, corridors and hidden doorways, those where the only things that Merida been seeing for the last fifteen minutes. _  
“Does this knuckle head even knows where his is going?”_ thought Merida.

The Gryffindor where being lead though a maze of corridors by prefect Harry Lionheart.

Merida had to admit he was a good looking lad, with his text book good looks, blond hair and blue eyes. But then he started talking. For the last fifteen minutes the perfect had been boasting all about his Quidditch victories ( apparently he was also the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.).He talked about how the house of the lion had never lost a house or Quidditch cup since Harry potter came to Hogwarts.

Finally they stopped in front of the famous portrait of the fat lady in pink.

“Password please.” The plum lady asked.

_“Leo dente.”_

Merida and the other first years let out a sigh of amazement. Every child in the magical world dream about the moment they could ente—

“Yeah, yeah I know beautiful, amazing, everything you ever dream about, let’s just get his over with.” Said a rough voice.

Merida turn around and saw a man with short blond hair, he was well built and wore a black leather eye patch over his right eye.

“I’m professor Mandel , head of Gryffindor and professor oftransfiguration , many of you might know me from my days a keeper for the Wimbourn Wasps.”

Mummers echoed in the common room.

“Yes I was the best keeper that the team had ever seen. Nothing got passed my, I worn those robes with pride and if it wasn’t for my injury I would still be playing.” He said winking to some of the upper classmates girls who giggled in return.

“But enough about me ,You have be sorted into the best house of Hogwarts, Gryffindor, the house of the brave. Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermoine Granger and Professor Longbottom, the saviors of the wizarding world where all in Gryffindor. Let’s keep the winning streak of them !” Said the professor while the upper classmate chanted “Gryffindor!! Gryffindor!!”

The professor left and Lionheart told everyone to go to bed. But as Merida started to get up the stairs she felt a pair of strong hands grabbing her shoulder roughly.

“Hey, what do ye think yer doing?”

“Your highness has a room all to her royal self, far away from us non-royal.” He said.

“Why? That’s not fair!”

“Listen here you royal little brat . If you think you belong here you are wrong! I thought Hogwarts was finally rid of you royal. But I guess one cockroaches is still kicking.” Said Lionheart as is lean is face down only inches away from Merida.

“Tell me Lionheart, have you ever been given a black eye by a Scottish lass?”

“Wha—.”

Merida fist collided with Lionheart’s spotty face causing the older boy to fall down.

“ugh.” Lionhear got up and drew his wand out. “ _Bomba--.”_

“I think it’s time to show the princess to her quarters.” Said an icy voice.

Merida turned around and saw a short girl with a dead expression gracing her face.

“Yeah I think you should do that.” Said Lionheart, wiping the blood of his chin.

The short hair girl singled Merida to fallow her out of the common room and out to the staircase.

“That was pretty brave what you did back there. Brave but stupid , just like a true Gryffindor.” She said with a soft smirk.

“Umm , thanks , I think.”

“The name is Juliet Roma, sixth year perfect. Your room is right here.” Said Juliet ,as she stood in front of a huge painting of a golden crown.

_“Regali.”_

The paint evaporated into a shining smoke, exposing a huge gold door.

“You can change the password whenever you want ,you got your own private bathroom in the back and just call a house elf to tend to anything else you need.”

Merida couldn’t complain, the room was beautiful with a high ceiling, a huge queen size bed with a beautiful silk canopy draping above it. The room was decorated with the Gryffindor colors from the rugs to the furniture but…

“This is not want I wanted!” said Merida, turning her focus to Juliet. “I wanted to be in the normal dormitories with the other first years.”

“Sorry kid but I cannot do that. I don’t want get thrown into the lion pit.” And with that she left, leaving Merida all alone.

“Aaargh, I can’t believe this!!!”

* * *

 

_“Barrels? Seriously barrels? That’s the only thing protecting the common room, barrels? Well we are the house of the others.”_ Thought Hiccup.

The perfect in the font on the crowd tapped some barrels with the tip of his want , causing one of the barrel lids to swing open to reveal a path.

“ Please remember this rhythm , if you tap the wrong lids or use the wrong rhythm you’ll be douse in vinegar.”

_  
“Oh yes , intruders beware of our deadly vinegar.”_ Though Hiccup as he entered the Hufflepuff basement.

The common room was very welcoming with a low ceiling with circular windows that gave it plenty of light. Most of the furniturenistior was yellow and black and craved into the were constellations and images of planted.

“Listen up newbies! I’m only going to say this one time. I am Gavin Dole head boy.”

The guy looked and sound that he belonged on Berk. Tall, built like a wall and he had a voice that shocked your whole nervous system. He was the kind of son that his father would be proud of.

“Many believe that being in Hufflepuff is something to be ashamed of, it’s be called the house of the “others”, the misfits and other things. The other houses think we are nothing! Well, I’m proud to say that Hufflepuff has become a huge threat. Every year we have the house cup taken away from us by those Gryffindors. Hard work, loyalty, and determination are what true wizards and witches are made of!”

The whole common room erupted into applause from the seven years to the first,

“Thank you, the head of our house, Professor Bloomess will have a talk with you first years tomorrow, there is a red moon tonight and she wasn’t able to be here tonight. Perfects please you the first years to the dormitories.

“Hey can I ask something?” asked Hiccup to his future roommates. “Don’t you think the school as a weird vide to it.”

“What do you mean? “ asked one of the boys.

“Well I mean everyone looks like there are ready to start a fight with the other house.”

“Well yeah, it’s been that way ever since the second wizardly war. It’s the survival of the fittest here.” He said.

_“Well I’m dead.”_


	5. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!!!! Chapter 5!!! Want to give a huge shout out to my beta "The Failed Writer" Thanks dude!

CHAPTER 5

 

_“Again.” Said Gothel._

_“But mother I have been practicing all day.”_

_“As usual you complain about everything but do nothing.”_

_“Can I go outside?”_

_“Absolutely not!”_

_“But I don’t want to spend my whole life in the tower!”_

_“But Rapunzel, you already have.” Said Gothel in a cold, icy voice._

_Rapunzel turned around and saw her reflection in the huge, full length mirror._

_She gasped._

_Her once-beautiful golden hair had turned cotton white. Her face was covered with wrinkles and her eyes, which were once like shinning emeralds, had now faded into a dull green._

_“You’ll stay here with me forever.” A cold, clammy hand was placed on her shoulder, followed by a sharp tug on her hair._

_“Wake up!”_

_“WAKE UP!”_

“WAKE UP!!”

Rapunzel shot out of her bed, her brow drenched in cold sweat. She looked around the room and saw that her dorm-mates were in the similar state.

“Ughm what time is it?” Asked a short, chubby brunette girl in a sleepy voice. The door swung open.

“It’s 6:30 Miss Taftee, precisely 2 hours before you start your first lesson. Now, please get dressed and come down to the common room.” Said professor McKnight as she waved her hand to open the curtains.

Rapunzel cringed at the harsh light that was flooding the room. “Professor, is there something wrong?” She asked.

“Why yes there is, Miss Corona. None of you are even close to the minimum standard that first year Ravenclaw students should be. Today first year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors have first period charms and Merlin help me if I let you first years embarrass our house in front of those daft Gryffindors.” And with that she left.

Apparently Professor McKnight was going to wake them up every day so they would be further ahead in charms than the other houses.

 

  Rapunzel tried to get ready as fast as she could; although she usually got dressed relatively quickly, she still had to brush her hair.

“I’m still waiting!” Yelled Professor McKnight.

“No time!” Said Rapunzel, pulling her hair in a messy ponytail. When Rapunzel made it to the common room she felt the icy glare of her classmates and her Professors piercing her, she was the last to arrive.

“Nice of you to join us, Miss Corona,” said the professor, “but I believe you’ve forgotten something.” She pointed to the young girl’s bare feet. Rapunzel’s cheeks heated up.

“Please put some shoes on, Miss Corona.”

“Yes Professor.” She answered in a small voice. “ _Accio Shoes.”_ She said and seconds later a pair of black flats came flying into her hands.

As she was putting on her shoes, Rapunzel noticed the odd silence that had fallen over the common room. When she raised her head she felt like she had just done something terrible.

“Where did you learn that?” Asked the professor. “In all my years as a professor I have never seen a first year cast a perfect summoning charm.”

“I read about it.” Said Rapunzel sheepishly as she joined her fellow first years.

“So this is your first time casting it?” asked Kate Taftee quietly.

“Well I tried it on the train.” She replied.

Mother Gothel’s teaching had always been theoretical (since Rapunzel couldn’t legally use magic) and even though Rapunzel loved learning as much as she could from books, she yearned to actually perform it. On the train to Hogwarts she was able to perform some simple spells but…

_“Terrible.”_

_“Atrocious.”_

_“You are not even trying.”_

_“You are wasting my time Rapunzel.”_

Mother Gothel was not impressed. However she did tell Rapunzel that her summoning charm was ‘average’.

“We don’t have time for this.” McKnight announced to the first years. “Today you will be learning a basic charm. Let’s practice it.”

The professor summoned some chairs and placed them in front of the first years.

“Repeat after me, _Wingardium Leviosa_. The hand motion is swish and flick.”

* * *

 

In first period charms, Rapunzel couldn’t help but feel guilty for the other house as they struggled with their levitation charms, while most of her house were able to levitate their feathers without any problems (they had spent the entire morning levitating chairs and those chairs were really hard to levitate).

But, on the other hand, she was happy being able to practice some actual magic. When charms was over the young blond girl was approached by Professor McKnight,

“You have natural talent, Miss Corona. You were able to levitate the chair with ease.” Stated the tall professor. “Every day after your lessons you’ll come to meet me in my office for additional lessons. With proper lessons you’ll become one of the brightest students in Ravenclaw.”

“W-wow. Thank you Professor.”

Rapunzel was so happy that she would be able to learn more magic – so happy that she didn’t even notice the evil piercing glares that her fellow first year Ravenclaws were shooting at her.

* * *

 

(Second period: History of Magic, Slytherin and Hufflepuff)

_“I. AM .IN. HELL_.”

Hell. That was the only way to describe History of Magic.

That was how Jack felt about Professor Binns’ monotonous voice, the complete silence of the classroom and the seemingly endless facts about the Gargoyle Strike of 1011 that were spewing out of Professor Binns’ mouth. Jack felt like he was going to spend his whole life in this classroom.

It was his first day and he had already slept in. He arrived 10 minutes late for his first Herbology class with no shoes on.

“Umm, I got lost?” He said. The whole classroom erupted into laughter but professor Longbottom just gave him a soft understanding smile. However, to say that Jack was scared wand-less when he found out that they would be learning the fire charm was a huge understatement. He was petrified. Why did they need to learn a charm in Herbology?

Professor Longbottom explains that all first years are required to learn the fire charm so they can deal with the Devil’s Snare plant in future lessons.

It was chaos. Some learned it right away, others just shot random sparks or flames and a few just had smoke coming out of their wands. But Jack got nothing, not even a little spark. No matter how many times he tried, nothing happened.

Needless to say his failure earned him a few chuckles from some of his classmates, but even though he was totally humiliated in Herbology it was 100 times better than History of Magic.

_“At least he didn’t say anything about me not wearing shoes.”_

He stared out of the classroom’s huge window and he could see green hills and the quidditch pitch in the distance.

_“Gelidus.”_ Jack whispered.

He watched as the corner of the huge window started to frost over. As the frost started to creep up slowly up the window it created a beautiful ice flower.

“Wow” said a small voice behind him.

Jack turned around and saw a brunet Hufflepuff boy taking notes down franticly.

_“Pff, what a Hufflepuff.”_ Thought Jack.

“I hope all of you have taken notes because you’ll be tested on this.” Said Binns.

“Ugh!” Jack hit his head on his desk in despair. “Merlin’s pants! Please let the flying lesson be awesome.”

* * *

 

_“Is she the one?”_

_“Royal Brat.”_

_“I heard that she paid an upperclassman to beat up Harry Lionheart.”_

Those were the whispers that Merida had been hearing all day. Rumors about her and Lionheart had already spread through the entire school like wildfire. All day people had been looking at her with strange looks and nobody sat with her during first period charms. It took her the whole period until she finally got that damn feather to levitate!

“How did that long hair egghead mange to get it right in one go?”

Second period transfiguration wasn’t any better. Professor Mandel had spent the whole period talking about quidditch. Merida was a big fan of quidditch but still, enough is enough. He did show the class how to turn a match into a needle in the last five minutes. The whole class failed expect for the Ravenclaw with the long blond hair.

“At least I have the flying lesson to look forward to.”

“Hey! Princess watch it!” Said Lionheart as he clashed into Merida.

“Oww! What’s the matter with you?” Asked Merida.

“You gave me a black eye!”

“Ye said I was worthless!” Said Merida.

“Oh, is that a challenge?” He said as he took out his wand.

“What? No it’s not you Bampot!” Said Merida as she turned back to the older boy in order to pick up her fallen books.

“What did you call me?” He yelled.

_“Epoxi--.”_

“What is going on here?” Asked an icy female voice.

“Ugh, nothing Headmistress.” Said Lionheart.

Headmistress Miroir had a threatening aura around her. She didn’t look old (although she probably was). Merida could sense that the headmistress was a person you didn’t want to anger.

“I hope you’re not scaring our special student.” She said.

“No, Madam.” Said the older boy.

“Good. Now I believe you have somewhere else to be.” Said the platinum blonde woman in an icy tone.

“Y-yes Madam.” And with that the boy ran away.

“I believe you also have somewhere to be, Princess.”

“Wait, Headmistress.” Said Merida. “I was wondering if I could stay in the dormitories like everyone else?”

“Sorry. But I cannot allow that.” She said.

“But why not?”

“It’s school policy. You are a princess and if we allow you to stay in the Gryffindor tower with the rest of your house other royal families will not entrust us with their children.” Her icy, monotonous voice sent shivers down Merida’s spine.

“Wait, you mean you actually want more kids of royals attending Hogwarts? Why? There is no real benefit because of it.” Said Merida as she ran after the other woman.

“I am afraid that after the Second Wizarding War Hogwarts has got a bit of a bad reputation. Between the Death Eaters infiltrating and the castle being destroyed, many wizarding families believe that Hogwarts has become… unsafe for children.” Said the Headmistress as she continued to stare at the red headed Gryffindor. “By making Hogwarts a place for royal wizarding families, Hogwarts may be restored to its former glory. So, in simple terms, public image. Now if you’ll excuse me Princess I have some work to attend to.”

Merida was left alone in the empty corridors with only the headmistress’ heels tapping against the stone floor of the old castle.

* * *

 

“Yup my legs are on fire.” Stated Hiccup as he and the rest of the first year Hufflepuff climbed the long staircase of the Astronomy tower.

When they woke up in the morning, Stella Yamamoto, another Hufflepuff prefect, told them to go up to the Astronomy tower where they would meet the head of their house, Professor Centauris, the Astronomy professor.

Not wanting to be too far away from the stars, the eccentric Professor had her office placed on the astronomy tower. On the top of the very, very, very tall, never-ending tower.

_“I am going to die here.”_ Thought Hiccup.

It had been an… interesting first day. Hiccup had learned lots of things on his first day. For example, first year Hufflepuffs were on the bottom of the Hogwarts food chain.

_“It’s just like home.”_ Thought Hiccup as he started to recall his day up to now.

First period Herbology had gone relatively smoothly. Professor Longbottom was a very patient man who clearly loved his job. Hiccup had some trouble with the fire charm but after the second try he was able to produce an acceptable flame.

He felt bad though, he’d had Herbology with Slytherin and throughout the entire lesson most of the snakes were giving the Herbology professor a hateful stare.

No matter how many years passed the wounds of the wizarding wars will still run deep into the hearts of many. Hatred knows no end.

Second period he’d had History of Magic again with the Slytherin house. He wanted to gauge his eyes out although he tried to write down some notes as fast as he could but he couldn’t. Halfway through the class Hiccup gave up on trying to keep notes and started drawing in his sketch book.

As he was absently drawing he heard the person in front of him whisper a charm.

_“Please don’t set me on fire.”_ Thought Hiccup.

As he turned his lift his head he saw something amazing. The corners of the huge stained-glass windows started to frost and as they went higher up the widow it started making a beautiful ice flower.

_“He didn’t even use a wand.”_

“Wow.” He said.

The boy in front seemed to hear him and he quickly pretended to be fanatically taking down notes.

The other boy mumbled something and turned around not even paying attention to the small Hufflepuff.

_“Definitely don’t want to get on that guy’s bad side.”_ Hiccup thought.

* * *

 

Finally the young Hufflepuffs made it to the very top of the astronomy tower, all of them were red faced and out of breath.

“Why! Hello my little badgers!” Said a sugar-sweet voice.

Hiccup looked up and saw the head of their house levitating around the roof of the astronomy tower.

_“Descendo.”_ She said.

“I am sure you already know by now that I’m the head of your house and your professor of Astronomy for the next seven years!” She said in a sing-song voice.

Hiccup noticed that his other fellow Hufflepuffs were as dumfounded as he was. Professor Centauri was a plump woman with a sweet face. Her hair was copper red and done up in dreadlocks.

“Now I know how a lot of you feel. Hufflepuff isn’t really the shiniest jewel on the Hogwarts crown but it’s defiantly the toughest.” She said with a soft smile. “Now run along children you don’t want to be late for your first flying lesson.”

“How did she know?” Whispered one of the kids.

“Aah, an excellent question.” She said, clearly hearing the questions. “The answer? I can see Madam Bell and the other first years gathering in the training ground.” She said in a sweet voice.

In a flash all of the first years rushed to the staircase, they did not want to be late for flying lesson.

Hiccup’s stomach rumbled.

“Oh I shouldn’t have skipped lunch” said Hiccup.

“Here little one, have an apple.” Said the professor, tossing an apple to Hiccup as she levitated to the roof where her office was properly placed.

“Un, thank you.” Hiccup took a hearty bite out of the deliciously looking apple. But as soon as Hiccup took his first bite he spit it out. The apple was rotten inside.


	6. Flying Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 6 !!!! Thanks to my beta "the failed writer!!!"

Katie Bell loved her job. There was nothing better than teaching young wizards and witches how to fly. Giving them the ability to fly, to soar high up into the sky and for one moment to not be earthbound. She could still remember the first time she flew, it was like she was immortal.

After the war, Hogwarts was desperate for professors. Many had died and others retired, for they couldn’t bear to teach on the ground where so many had lost their lives. So she, along with Neville, applied for the jobs to teach at the school that had offered them so much.

“Hello students.”

“Hello Madam Bell.” Said the first years in unison.

“Now let’s get one thing straight: there will be no mucking about in my class.” She said.

“Now everybody stand next to your brooms.”

All the students followed; she could see the nervousness in their faces.

“Stick out your right hand over your broom and yell UP.”

Jack’s broom shot up straight into his hand.

“Nice.” He said.

Rapunzel’s broom only shot up halfway and then it fell down again.

“Up, please.” She said again but now her broom only raised slightly above the ground.

“I should have insisted on getting flying lessons.” Thought Rapunzel as she continued trying to raise her broom.

“Up.” Yelled Merida and the broom shot straight up into her hand.

She used to spend her summer watching the other kids playing Quidditch. Once when she was 9 she snuck out of the castle and went out to join the other kids. Although she wasn't allowed to play, one of the older kids let her hover around on an old broomstick. Ever since then she’d wanted to learn how to fly on a broom and to join the Quidditch team.

“Yes!” She said, punching the air.

Hiccup sighed. “Up, up, come on you lousy stick. Up!”

Nothing.

“Ugh, figures.”

Finally, after ten minutes, all the first years had a broom in their hand.

“Now when I blow my whistle I want you to—.”

“MADAM BELL.”

Katie and the first years turned towards the direction of the yelling.

“Oh, Merlin, help me.” Muttered Katie Bell under her breath. “Why if it isn’t Mr. Lionheart and Mr. Greengrass.” She said as the captains of the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams ran towards her.

“Professor Bell, I have permission from Professor Mandel which allows me to--.”

“Stop there Lionheart. I also have permission from Professor Vasquez allowing me to be here.” Said Greengrass

“Too late, Snake bite, I was here first.” Said the Gryffindor.

“Shut your mouth, Lion dung!”

“You better take that back or I’ll –”

“Or you’ll what?”

* * *

 

“Now let’s try this again, hopefully without any more interruptions.” Said Katie as she gave a cold glare to the two captains.

Apparently they had gotten permission from the heads of their houses to scout out new potential Quidditch players for the teams next year. Jack could feel the piercing glare of Greengrass drilling into his skull.

“Guess he found out who froze his underwear.” He thought as he let out a small chuckle.

“Now I when I blow my whistle I want you to push your feet off the ground and hover in place for about one minute.” Said the Professor.  

“One…two…three.”

“Hey, Haddock, you really flew today didn’t you.” Said a fellow Hufflepuff sarcastically.

“Yeah I did.” Replied Hiccup awkwardly.

Needless to say, Hiccup didn't do so well on a broom. As soon as Madam Bell blew her whistle Hiccup shot up 200 feet straight into the air.

“Oh, not good, not good at all!” Suddenly he felt a strong force knocking him off his broom.

“This is going to hurt.” He thought, closing his eyes and waiting for the hard collision.

But it never came. Instead he felt a cold but firm hand on his wrist. He opened his eyes and saw a brunet Slytherin on broom.

“I got you dude.” Said the boy with a smirk.

“Thanks, um…”

“Jack. Jack Frost.” He answered.

“Hiccup Haddock.”

Jack let out a stifled laugh.

“Ouch.”

“Trust me it’s not the worst name out there. I know worse.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Jack relayed.

“Mr Frost, I suggest you don’t let Mr Haddock dangle like that. Both of you get down here!” Yelled Madam Bell.

“Jack was the kid in front of me in History of Magic.” Thought Hiccup as he entered his room.

“You!” Yelled William Lafrance, the dark skinned boy whose face which was usually calm was now marred into an angry scowl.

“Me!?” Replied Hiccup.

“Don’t you have any shame?”

“I do, plenty of it actually. But what is this about?” Asked Hiccup, closing the door.

“You let yourself be saved by a Slytherin!” Yelled the other boy.

“So wait a minute? I’m being yelled at because I didn’t fall to my painful demise?” Asked Hiccup sarcastically. “Well what do you know? This place is starting to feel like home.”

“You know what I mean!” said Will, their argument starting to attract the attention of their two other roommates.

“You are in debt to a Slytherin now! Don’t you know that all Slytherins are evil?”

“That seems a little much--.”

“They are the reason why Hogwarts got destroyed in the first place.”

“William, I think you are overdoing a little bit.” Said Hiccup as he picked up his charms book.

“Look Hiccup. You heard Dole and you’ve seen how everyone treats us. We have to stay together.” He said.

Hiccup just looked at the boy. It was true. The house of the Snake had always had a bad reputation but Jack was a snake and he saved his life.

* * *

 

Blood was rushing to his head and pretty soon his breakfast was going to say hello. Turns out being levitated wasn’t as fun as he thought.

“Greengrass, you need to use your inside voice--.”

He was roughly dropped on the common room’s cool stone floor.

“Why couldn’t you just let that pathetic Hufflepuff fall?” Asked the older boy.

“Why did you have to knock him off?” Replied Jack as he was getting up.

“I didn’t do anything Frost.” Said Greengrass.  “Look Frost, I hate to say this, especially because you are just a brat--.”

“Why thank you.”

“Shut up! You’re the best flyer of all the first years, you and the red haired princess. I know Lionheart – he’s not going to let a black eye get in the way of him and a good flyer.” Finished Greengrass.

Jack tried not to look excited.

“Soo… what are you trying to say Greengrass?” Asked Jack slyly.

“You got a spot in the try-outs next year.” Said the older boy.

“And what if I don’t want to join?” Said the brunet, as he sat down on the luxurious black leather chair of the Slytherin common room.

“Why wouldn’t you want to join? You’ll be on the top of the Slytherin food chain.” He said with a confused look.

“Quidditch? You mean practices and having to hang out with people I don’t like. No thanks.” Said Jack.

“You can get out of classes.” Said Greengrass.

“I’ll think about it.” Replied Jack.

Merida was on cloud nine. Right after flying lesson she was approached by Juliet Roma.

“Look, Lionheart wants you to try-out for the team next year. That doesn’t mean that you are on the team – just that you’ve got an edge over the other wannabes.” Said the older girl in her monotone voice.

“Yes!”

“He said that you and some other kid where the only two that didn’t suck dragon dung.” Said Juliet.

As the red haired princess laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wondered if she shouldn’t go and join her fellow lions in the common room.

“If they get to know me better it won’t matter that I’m a bloody princess.” She said confidently.

She slowly made her way towards the portrait of the fat lady.

“Leo dente.” She said clearly.

“Wrong password.” Said the portrait.

“What? But that was the password yesterday.” Said Merida.

“Passwords change all the time princess get over it.”

Merida turned around and saw Tina Biaz along with Harriet Fang, giggle away,

“Yeah, great, listen can you tell me the new password?” Asked Merida politely.

“Yeah. No.” Said Harriet.

“Why would you want to know the password anyway? You got your own private room, Princess.” Continued Tiana.

Merida took a deep breath and tried to control her temper.

“Look I’m a Gryffindor too –”

"That's where you are wrong, Princess." Interrupted Tiana Biaz. "Sure, you were sorted into Gryffindor, but you will never be a true Gryffindor. You are a princess." She finished with a nasty smile.

"We know that Mirior is trying to pull here. Trying to get enough of you royals into Hogwarts. Trying to turn us like those posh sissies in Beaubatons. Looking down on us mere mortals, treating us like bloody house elves." Said Harriet.

"Now yer wait just a minute. You don't know me--."

"We don't want to know you, Princess. I bet you don't even go to classes." Said Harriet.

"You saw me this morning in Charms!!" Said Merida.

"Please leave all your rivalry for the trials, ladies." Said the monotone of Juliet. The older girl always seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"What trials?" asked Merida.

"Oh Merlin she doesn't even know about the trails and yet you want to be called a Gryffindor." Said Tiana.

"Quite Biaz." Said Juliet in her monotonous voice, yet oddly with a sharp edge to her voice. "It's a Gryffindor tradition; every year the first years go into the forbidden forest to find a unicorn throne. It's a type of flower that only blooms once a year. They need to bring it back to the common room before sunrise, it’s sort of a rite a passage for the first years."

Before the red-haired girl was able to ask a question to the older girl she was gone.

"That so creepy." Thought Merida as she walked towards her room, leaving the other first year girls.

"Rite of Passage aye?"

* * *

 

Rapunzel was furiously reading Quidditch Through the Ages, when the Cusimano twins approached her.

"Professor McKinght is waiting for you in her office." They said, leaving as quickly as they came.

The blond hair girl quickly made her way to McKnight's office. Her office was located was located in the charm's classroom.

Once she entered the classroom she saw the older woman hunched over a tower of books, writing something down frantically.

"You're late." Said the professor without raising her head.

"I'm sorry, I –"

"No excuses." She said, flicking her wand to close the door.

She stood up, placing both of her hands behind her back as she walked towards Rapunzel.

Rapunzel felt so small under her harsh gaze.

"Let's get a few things clear from the start." She said. "First of all, I have never given a student private lessons before. That doesn't mean that I favor you more or that you are anything special. You are just a little better than the rest. Secondly, you should know that with me you I'll be learning charms of the highest calibre and only the strongest spells in Defence against the dark arts –"

"But doesn't the school already teach defence against the dark arts?" Asked Rapunzel, interrupting the older witch.

"Thirdly, under no circumstances are you allowed to interrupt me." Said McKnight, her tone as sharp as a blade.

"Unfortunately, the defence against the dark arts lesson have been cut down and your professor is ...abysmal to say the least. However, it is still a mandatory lesson but the Ministry seems to think that the students only need to learn the basics."

Rapunzel could only stare at the older which as she continued to shove book after book into her arms.

"I want you to study these for tomorrow's lesson. Now let's start with a simple freezing charm. " 


	7. Letters For Love Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee~~~ Sorry guys this took so long but i was in a bit of a funk!!! Hope you like it ! Once again i want to thank my amazing beta T.J!!!!

 

** CHAPTER 7 **

* * *

 

_ Dear Ma and Da, _

_ I’m doing great, I was sorted into Gryffindor! The house of Harry Potter! Dad, you won't believe it but I got a spot for the Quidditch try-outs next year! Don’t worry Mom, I haven’t gotten into any fights and I have been going to all my classes. _

_ Love Merida. _

_ P.S. Please send me my bow. Don’t worry Mom, I won’t shoot anyone and yes Mom, I do need it. _

Three weeks had passed in a flash. October was slowly making its presence noticeable as the leaves in the forbidden forest turned brown and the wind got harsher. 

Merida tried not to mention her fellow lions in her letter to her parents. Since day one the red haired girl had been treated like she had a stink charm placed on her. 

No one would sit next to her at lunch or in classes; every time she sat at the Gryffindor table people around her would shift away. Whispers and harsh glares followed her wherever she went. Although she tried not to let it get to her she couldn’t help it, she had never felt so ….alone.

* * *

 

_ Dear Sandy, North, Tooth and Cotton Tail. _

_ I'm a snake! Yup, that’s right; I was sorted into Slytherin. So, since I’m in a house where almost every one is a pretentious little brat with daddy issues you can understand why I have gotten dentition about 8 times. Although 2 of them were because I flooded the boys’ bathroom (don’t ask). Also I’m going to be trying out for seeker next year! _

_ Don’t worry guys I’m fine. _

_ P.S.  Say hello to the yetis for me! _

_ P.S.S. And to the elves! _

_ P.S.S.S. ALSO SEND COOKIES!  _

Jack gave a small piece of bacon that he stole from breakfast to one of the school’s owls. 

“If you get this to the pole I promise you that there is a lot more where that came from.” Said Jack as the snowy white owl ate the bacon.

As the owl flew off Jack stared at the cloudy sky. _“Hopefully it will snow early this year.”_ He thought as he took out a muffin from his pocket and placed it on his left hand.

He took his wand out. “ _Wingardium leviosa.”_  He said but nothing happened.

Again. Nothing. 

Again. Nothing.

The brunette threw the muffin to the ground in frustration, making all the owls swarm over it.

“Why?” 

He could cast snow, ice and wind spells like it was his second nature ever since he was 8, but Jack couldn’t even cast a basic spell.

When North made his wand for him at the age of 8 (when he did his first accidental magic: freezing Bunny’s feet). He was so ecstatic he ran to Sandy’s library and picked up one of his thousands of books about charms and started to practice them (without anyone knowing, of course) but he couldn’t do any of them. So he went to Sandy for help but no matter how many times the older man tried to show him the movements or the right pronunciation of the spell nothing happened. 

Then one day while Sandy and North were discussing the gifts that the children had dreamed that year, Jack had made it snow right on top of them until both were covered in a thick layer of it. They thought that Jack was finally able to do the spells but the little young boy could only do magic that involved winter spells.

“My parents wanted me to come to Hogwarts, so I must be able to do magic.” Said Jack.

Coming to Hogwarts, Jack hoped to learn magic from an actual professor (he loved the guys back home but Sandy and North‘s teaching styles were...usual to say the least), however he had been at Hogwarts for three weeks and the only thing he had to show for it what the snake on his robes.

“What’s wrong with me? Am I even a wizard?”

* * *

 

_ Dear Dad, _

_ How is it going? How’s the village? It’s a lot warmer here than on Berk and the food is amazing! Guess what? I was sorted in Gryffindor! Yup, your son is officially a lion! All my housemates are great and we hang out all the time. I hope the village is still there by the time I get back! _

_ From Hiccup. _

Hiccup let out a loud sigh as he looked down at the letter he wrote for his dad. He didn't want to lie to his father but did he really have any other choice?

His father always dreamed that Hiccup would become the “perfect” son: a son fit for chief of a proud Viking village.

The people of Berk prided themselves on being able to hunt down (and sometimes even kill, when the Ministry wasn’t looking) dangerous and fearsome beasts. They were warriors; they ate only what they killed and were masters in combat and duelling. His father deserved a son that embodied everything Berk stood for: Brave, Strong, Heroic… but he got stuck with him. A talking fishbone with the upper body strength of an actual fishbone. When other children were learning to hunt he would sneak off and follow the fairies that were deep in the forest. 

Hiccup had even lied about hanging out with his housemates. Well, he sort of lied; he had been hanging around William and Sophia, the girl that had smiled at him during the sorting feast. Although both of them were nice and kind Hiccup could tell that they weren’t really friends, more like pity friends.

Hufflepuff companionship and all that. Hiccup could see that Sophia and William enjoyed each other's company and that he was just sort the third wheel – the weird kid that they felt sorry for.

It’s not like his father was ever going to come to Hogwarts, so what if he lied a little?  It’s just a small little lie.

* * *

 

_  
“Flower gleam and glow  _

_ Let your power shine  _

_ Make the clock reverse _

_ Bring back what once was mine. _

_ Heal what has been hurt _

_ Change the fate’s design  _

_ Save what has been lost _

_ Bring back what once was mine _

_ What once was ...mine.” _

Rapunzel’s sweet voice filled her mother’s small study as her long hair glowed in her mother’s hands as she brushed it.

“Prefect my Little Flower,” said Gothel, her voice eerily cheerful.

“Thank you, Mother,” said Rapunzel, trying to hold back a loud yawn. Ever since the beginning of the school year she had been studying non-stop and only sleeping for only a few brief hours. 

Every day after her normal lessons she was to go to her private lessons with Professor McKnight, which ran until nightfall. After that she had to make her way to the Ravenclaw Tower to finish her homework for the next day. By the time she had finished all her work the sun was already starting to rise. After almost a whole month of this the lack of sleep was starting to affect Rapunzel. 

Her weekends weren’t any better. Mother Gothel made her sing and revise all the spells she had learned over the week. The poor blonde girl spend so much time studying she didn’t even have any time to talk with her fellow Ravenclaws.

“Rapunzel! Are you even listening to me?” Asked her mother, knocking her out of her daze.

“What?’ Oh, no Mother. I’m sorry I was ...um...distracted.” Replied Rapunzel meekly.

The older witch just sighed, “I asked you if you have been taught the softening charm yet?”

“ _Yes._ ” Thought Rapunzel. Professor McKnight had taught her that spell on their second lesson.

“No,” she replied.

Rapunzel knew that her mother would be furious if she knew that the Ravenclaw was taking additional classes.

“Figures, that school teaches you absolutely nothing at all. We’ll have to add that to our weekend lessons as well.”

“Yes Mother.”

Gothel turned around to face her daughter.

“Rapunzel.” She said cautiously. “Have the other children asked about your hair?”

“No, no one.” Replied Rapunzel quickly.

“Good. You must tell no one, do you understand that my Precious Flower?” Said Gothel as she ran her fingers though the girl’s golden locks.

“Do you really believe that there are bad people in Hogwarts too that want to steal my hair?” Asked Rapunzel, hugging her hair.

“Of course! Rapunzel, the world is filled with horrible things and even more with heinous people. I told you that the only safe place was the tower back home but you wanted to come to this horrible place. Now your hair is even more in danger.” Said Gothel with an icy tone. 

“What should I do?” Asked Rapunzel.

“You can leave Hogwarts!” Said Gothel as she brought Rapunzel in for a tight, almost bone crushing hug.

If she left now she could go back to her normal life: waking up, studying, eating and sleeping with only her mother to talk to. Spending the rest of her life in that tower, shielded from the rest of the world.

 

“I’m staying at Hogwarts, Mother.” 


	8. First D.A.D.A Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!!!!! Thank you for all the great comments!!!! And thank you to my amazing Beta!!!!! Love ya!!!

Chapter 8

 

Halloween morning was - in a word - hectic.

The whole castle smelled like sweet pumpkin pies, caramel apples and whatever else the house elves were cooking in the kitchens. However, Halloween also meant pulling pranks and getting pranked, which sadly Jack found out the hard way.

“This is war.” Said Jack when he woke this morning stuck to his bed.

When the spell finally wore off, Jack was already late for breakfast so he just went straight to class. He didn’t want to be late for his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year.

Upon entering the classroom he realised that he wasn't the only one early for the class. Sitting in the classroom was a Gryffindor girl with fiery red hair, staring him down.

_“So that’s the Lion Princess.”_ Thought Jack as he returned the Scottish girl’s cold stare.

“What are you doing here? Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have first period DADA.” she said with her thick Scottish accent.

“Sorry to burst that bubble of yours princess but all first years have DADA together.” Said Jack as he took a seat at the back of the classroom, close to the windows.

“My name is Merida, not princess!” Said the redhead girl.

“Wow chill out there Red.” Said Jack, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

“What are ye even doin’ here so early? Don’t Slytherins like to come _fashionably_ late?” Said Merida in a sarcastic tone. 

“And don’t lions usually travel in packs?” He replied.

Before the princess had a chance to reply a pack of first years burst into the classroom.

* * *

 

 

“Hiccup”

“Hiccup.

“Hiccup!”

“Huh! Oh sorry. I - umm - wasn’t listening.” Said Hiccup.

Him, William and Sophia were making their way to their first DADA lesson. At breakfast William had eaten a poisoned piece of pumpkin cake (courtesy of some older Slytherin). Hiccup hadn’t noticed at first, the other boy hadn’t shown any signs of being ill but now he could definitely see that the boy was not well.

His face had broken out into pink zits, he was sweating green smile and he was breathing heavily.

“I’m taking Will to the Hospital Wing. He’s seriously messed up.” Said the brunette girl as she held up the tall boy. “If the professor asks where we are just tell him ok?” She asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Said Hiccup.

“Don’t forget to take notes.” Was the last thing the girl said as she left, dragging Will with her.

“So let's see if DADA is all that it’s cracked up to be.” Said Hiccup entering the classroom.

Most of the first years had already seated themselves and were aimlessly chatting among their fellow housemates. Hiccup could see a few other Hufflepuffs chatting and made his way towards them. They stopped talking and turned around so that their backs were facing him.

_“Guess they think I’m a snake in disguise.”_ He thought.

“Wow, who knew that Hufflepuff can give such cold shoulders!” It was Jack Frost. “Seems like the little badgers aren't all sunshine and happiness.” He said.

“Oh yeah. We are totally hellhounds.” Said Hiccup, causing Jack to let out a small laugh.

“Hey, I know this is going to sound weird but you mind if I sit next to you?” Asked Hiccup awkwardly.

Jack raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “You, want to sit with me, a snake?” He asked.

“Snake or not, you did save my life.” Said Hiccup, sitting next to Jack. “That’s more than any of my housemates will ever do for me.”

“Aww, are the other little badgers not playing with you?” Pouted Jack.

“No offense but I don't see you eager to jump into that snake pit either.” Said Hiccup secretly gesturing to a group of Slytherins that were sitting in the front row giving them a deadly glare.

“Touché Hiccup.” Said Jack.

“They seem really mad, what did you do to them?” Hiccup asked.

“Let’s just say that I may or may not have frozen everyone’s underwear.”

A loud laugh escaped Hiccup’s lips causing everyone in the classroom to turn around and glare at them.

“No way.” said Hiccup, trying to stifle his laugh.

“I swear to Merlin I did although they found out it was me and then stuck me to my bed.” Said Jack, twirling his wand in between his fingers.

The door burst open and in came running all the Ravenclaw first years.

“You have any idea why the Ravenclaws are always late to every first period lesson?” Asked Hiccup.

The last Ravenclaw that entered into the classroom was a girl with ridiculously long blond hair. Her face was pale and her dull, once-emerald green eyes had dark black rings under them.

“I have no idea but man that girl needs a haircut and a good night’s sleep.” Said Jack.

Hiccup watched as the long hair girl slowly made her way to the front of the class and sat alone at an empty desk.

* * *

 

 

_“Second period starts in 20 minutes. Where in Merlin’s pants is the professor?”_ Thought Merida as she tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently.

Everyone in the classroom was talking and socializing amongst themselves. Everyone except her.

Not that she minded...that much. Actually today was one of the most anticipated lessons of the year. Everyone wanted to learn Defence Against the Dar--

“Yeah, yeah. I know I’m late.” Said a male voice.

Merida turned around and her jaw dropped. The man, that was currently making his way towards the front of the class, was bloody gorgeous.

The man looked like he was in his mid-20s. He had a fair complexion, with stunning piercing green eyes and wavy blonde hair.

“Ok my name is Edward Infinitude and I’ll be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts, not that you’ll be needing it but whatever.” He said, his voice laced with a bitter tone.

“Go to page 20 and read the second and fourth paragraph. Memorise it well because it’s going to be on your final exams.” He said, tossing the book away like it was hexed.

The rest of the class seemed to rejoice with their professor’s decision to just hand them the answers. Merida on the other hand just gazed around the classroom, everyone was laughing and high fiving each other, obviously happy that the got a free grade….were they even in a class?

Sure Merida wasn’t exactly unhappy with knowing the answers for the exams but this was Defence Against the Dark Arts, it was supposed to be the coolest lesson in Hogwarts. They were supposed to learn cool spells and learn about the creatures of the night. Just like in the Harry Potter books.

“Uh, Professor?” asked Merida loudly, her thick Scottish accent echoed in the classroom’s stone walls.

The professor looked up from his magazine and gave Merida a lazy look.

“Yeah, what is it ...you?”

“It’s Merida.”

“Whatever, what do you want?” He asked harshly.

“Shouldn’t we be learning spells or something?” She asked, the glare of her fellow first years were practically drilling into her skull.

“For what? The Dark Arts are dying and dark wizards are dying along with it.” Replied the professor as he turned his attention to his magazine.

“But still shouldn’t we--.”

“Merlin, what is your bloody problem Princess?” Asked Harriet viscously. “Can’t you just enjoy the fact that not only do we get a free period but also a free grade?”  The girl’s statement was gaining the approving nods from her other first years.

Merida could feel the anger rising within her.

“Why yer little---.”

*THUP*

The whole class went silent and turned their attention to the front of the class. There, on the stone cold floor of the classroom, lay a blond haired Ravenclaw. Passed out. Her long hair was draped all over the floor and her desk.

“Ah! For Merlin’s sake! I don’t need this on the first lesson.” said the professor, slamming his magazine on to the desk in frustration. “Ok, someone needs to take this one to the Hospital Wing. I don’t need that dragon of a headmistress on my back.” He said.

No one moved. Merida didn’t really expect anyone from the Slytherins or the Gryffindors (that was a given.) Hufflepuffs were always the soft ones but Merida was surprised to see that neither the Hufflepuffs nor the Ravenclaws made a move to help the unconscious girl. The Ravenclaws were just sitting there, watching somewhere, even silently giggling. Only one, small, mousey girl seemed to be anxious for the blond girl, but she didn't move from her seat.

“I’ll take her!” Said Merida.


End file.
